gtafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Lance Vance
|gender = M |status = Đã qua đời |dob = 1958 |pob = |dod = 1986 (28 tuổi) |home = Vice City |nationality = Dominica- Hoa Kỳ |family = Janet Vance (mẹ) Victor Vance (anh trai) Pete Vance (em trai) Aunt Enid (dì) |affiliations = Victor Vance Gia đình tội phạm Vance Tommy Vercetti (trước đây) Vercetti Gang (trước đây) Mendez Cartel (trước đây) Sonny Forelli Bryan Forbes (trước đây) Louise Cassidy-Williams Reni Wassulmaier Phil Cassidy Umberto Robina |vehicles = Infernus trắng Biker Angel Maverick trắng và vàng Stallion Cheetah Stinger đỏ (trước đây) Comet trắng Perennial |businesses = Buôn bán ma túy Buôn lậu súng Tham nhũng |voice = Philip Michael Thomas }} Lance Vance là một nhân vật trong series Grand Theft Auto xuất hiện với tư cách là nhân vật chủ đạo thứ ba và sau này trở thành nhân vật phản diện ở Grand Theft Auto: Vice City và là nhân vật chủ đạo trong Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Tiểu sử Lance là một tay buôn bán ma túy làm việc trong đường dây hàng trắng với người anh trai Victor Vance (nhân vật chính của Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories). Lance lái trực thăng còn Vic thực hiện cuộc giao dịch ma túy. Hai anh em là thành viên chính của gia đình tội phạm Vance, với Vic là lãnh đạo. Tổng quan Ngoại hình Ở GTA Vice City, anh luôn mặc chiếc áo dạ tiệc trắng với áo sơ mi tím. Ở hình phát hoạ trong trò chơi thì Lance mặc một bộ vest màu tím nhạt. Ở GTA Vice City Stories, anh mặc một chiếc áo sơ mi màu đỏ với quần jean đến bộ vest. Lồng tiếng Lance được lồng tiếng bởi Philip Michael Thomas, người đã đóng Ricardo Tubbs ở bộ phim truyền hình Miami Vice vào thập niên 80. Nhiệm vụ xuất hiện GTA Vice City *In The Beginning... *Back Alley Brawl *Guardian Angels *Phnom Penh '86 *Supply & Demand *Death Row *Rub Out (Chủ) *Shakedown *Bar Brawl *Cop Land *Hit The Courier *Cap the Collector (Gọi điện) *Keep Your Friends Close... (Phản bội/Bị giết) GTA Vice City Stories *Truck Stop (Nhắn tin) *Jive Drive *The Audition (Chủ) *Money for Nothing *Caught as an Act (Chủ) *Leap and Bound *The Bum Deal *Snitch Hitch (Chủ) *From Zero to Hero (Chủ) *Brawn of the Dead (Chủ) *Blitzkrieg (Chủ) *The Mugshot Longshot *Hostile Takeover (Nhắn tin) *Turn On, Tune In, Bug Out (Chủ) *Taking the Fall (Chủ) *White Lies (Chủ) *Where it Hurts Most (Chủ) *Home's on the Range (Nhắn tin) *Steal the Deal *Burning Bridges *Blitzkrieg Strikes Again (Chủ) *Domo Arigato Domestoboto *Lost and Found (Chủ) *Light My Pyre (Chủ) *Last Stand Những người đã bị giết bởi Lance * Ricardo Diaz - Bị giết bởi anh ta và Tommy Vercetti để trả thù cho cuộc giao dịch. Thông tin khác * Kênh radio yêu thích của Lance là Fever 105 vì đó là kênh được bật lên trên chiếc Infernus của anh ta. * Lance và Ken Rosenberg là 2 nhân vật duy nhất xuất hiện trong kết thúc của 2 trò chơi GTA khác nhau. Điều hướng }}zh:Lance Vance ar:لانس فانس de:Lance Vance es:Lance Vance fi:Lance Vance fr:Lance Vance nl:Lance Vance pl:Lance Vance pt:Lance Vance ru:Лэнс Вэнс Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật phản diện Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong GTA Vice City Thể_loại:Nhân vật đã qua đời Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong GTA Vice City Stories Thể_loại:Vercetti Gang Thể_loại:Gangster